1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projectors and, particularly, to a light source module and a projector having the same with effective heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to reduction of the size of projectors, the density of generated heat in projectors increases accordingly. As a result, performance and reliability of the projectors will be influenced if heat dissipation is not effectively provided, and the service life span of the projectors may even be shortened. It is known that the light source module is the main heat source in a projector, hence, how to discharge the heat generated from the light source module effectively is a challenge to designers in the related fields.
What is needed, therefore, is a light source module and a projector having the same with effective heat dissipation to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.